


Priyanka, the Pearl Hybrid

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Era Three, Homeworld exploration, Other, Priyanka protects her daughter, body alteration, mention of Blue Diamond, mention of Doug Maheswaran, mention of Pearl, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform, non-canon, unnamed Peridots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: A tale of how Priyanka came to be a gem hybrid.





	Priyanka, the Pearl Hybrid

>If you had told Priyanka she'd become a gem hybrid a week ago, she would have laughed and recommended a thorough mental examination. She still couldn't believe what had happened herself.  
>One week ago, Steven had invited Connie on a trip back to Homeworld, for a more relaxed tour of the planet. He had extended his invitation towards Doug and Priyanka. Doug had been too sick to go, but Priyanka had some vacation time she needed to use or lose, she agreed to go with her daughter, to learn more about gems and their culture and practices.  
>It was the third day of their trip. They had spent the first day seeing the art and sculptures of Homeworld, and a brief talk with Blue Diamond. The second day was spent visiting the arenas, the newly formed theaters where gems put on plays, and a brief stop in Yellow Diamond's extraction chamber for Steven.  
>Yellow had suggested they visit some of the laboratories on Homeworld while they were around, so Steven could see the newest projects gems were working on.  
>They had been visiting a facility where Pearls were produced, no longer intended as just pretty slaves, when it happened.  
>Warning sirens were going off, the Peridots were panicking. One of the material vats had malfunctioned, gears and parts jamming and hitting a critical point. Steven was on the opposite side of the room, his excitement to see everything had caused him to stray from Connie and Priyanka's sides.  
>He had thrown up his bubble, reaching out with it towards Connie and Priyanka as the sirens continued to sound. He wasn't fast enough.  
>A loud explosion forced Steven's bubble against the wall, cutting off the extension he had been sending out towards his friend and her mother. Heated liquids had been flung through the room, poofing the Peridots present, coating their gems in a layer of liquid Pearl.  
>Priyanka had reflexively wrapped herself around her daughter at the sound of the explosion. Her body had been coated in the material, it had seeped into her body rapidly.  
>At first she had felt fine, insisting they continue touring Homeworld. As the day went on, she had begun feeling light headed, her balance was off, she was tripping over her own feet. It wasn't long before she passed out entirely. The Diamonds had apologized to Steven as he informed them he had to cut the trip short, making a request that the Peridots not be punished too severely for the freak accident.  
>Doug was asleep due to illness when they got back to Earth and to Connie's home. Steven had laid Priyanka down gently in Connie's bed. He had agreed to help Connie keep watch over her until she woke up.  
>Connie had taken the first shift watching over her mother. Priyanka's breathing had leveled out, but her body was warm to start. After four hours of watching, at the end of Connie's shift, Priyanka's temperature was finally starting to lower.  
>She had passed the watch to Steven, confident everything would be fine. Imagine her surprise when Steven had woken her up, Connie's eyes widening at the sight before her.  
>Her mother's body was thrashing violently, her skin becoming a lighter shade of brown, her hair lightening out as well. Her nose started to lengthen before the children's eyes, her body slimmed down, her slightly sagging chest had tightened up. Her arms and legs had thinned a bit, her fingers lengthened and became more nimble. But the most startling part was when a pale brown gem pushed itself out of Priyanka's forehead, followed by a light brown leotard forming under her clothing, peeking out from under her casual clothing in a few places. Her thrashing stopped after that, her fever completely gone, her breathing normalizing, a smile spread on her sleeping face.  
>Connie and Steven had shared a look of worry at this development, neither getting anymore sleep that night. They were too shocked, too frightened about what happened and what it might mean for Connie.  
>The morning had came, Priyanka had woken up, slowly brought herself up into a sitting position and groaned a bit as her eyes opened. Her eyes met the concerned expressions of Steven and Connie.  
>"Steven? Connie? Why are we back on Earth? Why do you two look so worried?" then her voice started raising "Did you two stay up all night?! How many times have I told you that's bad for your health Connie! What were you thinking!"  
>Connie chuckled a bit as she flung her eyes around her mother, tears rolling down her cheek. "You're okay! Oh mom, I'm sorry, I was so worried about you!" Priyanka reflexively brought her arms around her daughter to return the embrace.  
>"Why were you-" Priyanka stopped mid question as she caught sight of her lighter skin tone on her arm. "Wait, is this my arm?" Priyanka pulled out of the embrace and gave herself a look over, resting one hand upon the new gem on her forehead. "Why do I look like this?"  
>"I'm sorry Doctor Maheswaran." Steven had a nervous look and tone as he spoke. "I think you look like that because you got hit by the substance Pearls are made out of. It looks like your body absorbed the materials and.....changed, for some reason."  
>The memory of the explosion flashed through Priyanka's mind, a shocked expression formed on her face. "Are you saying I'm now a gem?!" Then she felt her heartbeat in her chest, and came to a realization.  
>"No, I'm not." she whispered. "I'm still organic."  
>Both Connie and Steven looked up at that. Connie spoke up. "You are? Are you sure?"  
>"I'm sure Connie, I can feel my heartbeat."  
>"Ohmygosh! You're like me, kinda!" Steven exclaimed.  
>Priyanka thought for a moment before replying "I guess I am, Steven."  
>Priyanka had spent the rest of the day getting used to her body's lighter weight and enhanced strength. She found herself humming as she did some cleaning. Doug had freaked a bit when he woke up and saw his wife, but a short talk had calmed him down.  
>The three days after that were filled with Priyanka talking to Pearl, learning about what she could do with enough practice. She hadn't managed to do much, but she had managed to get the hang of simple shape-shifting.  
>Priyanka smiled as she shifted her index finger into a small scalpel. She was looking forward to using her new ability in the operating room, hoping the other doctors wouldn't freak out or get too jealous.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do something with the Peridots involved in this story in the future.  
> I'm not sure how familiar people are with Pearlification, this story is my take on how a human becoming a Pearl could happen.


End file.
